The Ones That Love Us
by Je Veux Vivre
Summary: "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world." Santana's got a plan. With the help of a little potions magic, will she be able to get the girl of her dreams? Fluffy Harry Potter!Brittana one-shot with a slight mention of Faberry.


**A/N: Yo so I was having all the Harry Potter feels so enjoy a little fluffy one shot! As always, please R &R :***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Santana Lopez was quite possibly the meanest Gryffindor in the entire school. But what most called a bitchy attitude, Brittany always softly reminded people that Santana was just being brave. Sure, at times she flew off the handle for no reason and there was that occasion where she almost drowned Rachel Berry in the Great Lake, but the majority of the time she was just looking out for her friend. While most students (and staff) faced her decidedly sharp tongue and occasional hexes, only a small handful of people were privy to the wrath of Santana. And there was one sure fire way of making her see red. When Mercedes Jones laughed when Brittany thought that unplottable meant you couldn't plant any flowers in the castle grounds, she'd woken up the next day missing eyebrows. When Finn Hudson accidentally knocked into Brittany during a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Quidditch match, someone put a laxative in his morning pumpkin juice, meaning that he couldn't go on as a chaser in Hufflepuff's next game. And when Noah Puckerman tried to spread a rumour about Brittany sleeping with Professor Schuester, he didn't have the use of 'Puckzilla' for the next two weeks. And such actions weren't solely carried out due to a friendly sense of solidarity. Yes, any fool could see it—Santana Lopez was head over heels for one Brittany Pierce.

bsbsbs

Despite Quinn's cynical attitude towards the whole thing, Santana's plan had been brewing for months. Literally. _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world._ Professor Pillsbury's words echoed in Santana's head like a mantra as she leaned over the cauldron, cheeks turning a dusty pink as her nose twitched. The colour and consistency was perfect, and she could swear that the pearly sheen had a hint of blue in it. _Just like Brittany's eyes,_ she thought, sniffing tentatively. Immediately, she was overwhelmed by the scent of Brittany's floral perfume, her strawberry shampoo, her—

"Are you _sure_ this is necessary?" A dry voice cut through Santana's fantasies and she blinked, pulling away from the bubbling potion and narrowing her eyes at Quinn, disgruntled at being interrupted.

"Shut it, Fabray."

Quinn merely shrugged in response, hazel eyes boring holes into brown. "You're being ridiculous Santana," she replied with a sigh, stalking over to the cauldron and putting out the fire with a lazy flick of her wand. "There's something on your face—oh, look! It's desperation."

A scowl appeared on Santana's face, and her fingers itched to pull out her wand and hex her. However, if she wanted this to go smoothly, she needed the blonde's help. Self-restraint was taking its toll on the girl's mood though, and she made a mental reminder to get her own back on Quinn once this was all over. Maybe leave her alone in the Forbidden Forest or something.

"Can it Q, I _know_ what I'm doing. And I haven't done all this fucking work for you to be all up in my grill telling me what I can and can't do. Merlin knows you're not the person to go to for love advice, Miss I like to be topped by man-hands alls day everyday. Just let me do my thing, kay?" With a swift roll of her eyes, Santana returned to inspecting her potion, thoroughly happy with the outcome. Now, all she needed to do was to put her plan in action, and soon Brittany would see how amazing Santana was, even after the time with the love potion.

bsbsbs

It wasn't until a few days later that Santana was able to fully execute her plan. As luck would have it, a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled for the weekend after her potion had finished brewing, and the mere thought of her and Brittany holding hands in the streets of the village as an actual couple made a blush rise on her cheeks and her heart skip a beat. She'd already psyched herself up in the morning by reminding herself that her plan was fool-proof—she'd had the help of the best potions student in their year, and she was Santana Lopez. And Santana Lopez never looked like an idiot.

Flask in hand, Santana made her way over to the small group of students sitting in the courtyard, her heart speeding up erratically when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a bright smile. All too soon, she was standing behind Brittany with sweaty palms, leaning in and whispering a soft 'hey' to the girl's ear, a soppy smile on her face as the blonde turned around. Brittany's smile widened upon seeing who had joined them for breakfast, and she crinkled her nose happily. "Hey San!" she replied happily, scooting along and patting the space next to her. Santana sat down gladly, holding the flask out in a shy manner.

"I made you some hot chocolate, Britt."

The tips of Brittany's ears flushed red (from the cold, Santana assumed) and she reached for the flask, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to a tanned cheek. "You're the best," she said with a light giggle, unscrewing the lid with the air of someone who was opening something very precious. The kiss to her cheek caught Santana off guard, and she chuckled nervously, watching Brittany's every movement. Now was the moment! Any minute now, and Brittany would be drooling over her…

With a little wink, Brittany took a large gulp of the chocolatey drink, a little froth covering her top lip. She smacked her lips once, twice, a third time, before humming appreciatively and raising the flask for another sip. "S'good," she mumbled, giving Santana a thumbs up. The raven haired girl smiled, her eyes trained on Brittany's features. Why wasn't it working? The effect was supposed to be instantaneous. Brittany was supposed to be fawning all over Santana, not returning her attention to the rest of the students they were sat with! Santana visibly deflated, her mouth hanging open as Brittany finished off the spiked hot chocolate with seemingly no difference in her personality at all.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked with a smile, directing her attention back to Santana. Santana nodded dumbly, too confused to comprehend what they were doing or where they were going. Brittany didn't seem to notice anything different though, and she hummed as she pulled the dark-haired girl up onto her feet. Quinn, who was watching the exchange with an amused smile on her face, arched a knowing eyebrow at Santana. "Hate to say I told you so," she murmured, quiet enough so that only Santana, who was too busy staring at Brittany's retreating figure, could hear.

bsbsbs

Santana couldn't believe what was happening. She'd spent the entire day with Brittany, and the closest thing she'd gotten to a declaration of love was when she'd let her have her chocolate frog card (Luna Lovegood, Brittany's favourite). And then there was that moment that she'd thought that _finally_ Brittany was squealing out of love for her…but it turned out that a freakin' cat had made a snow wizard or something. All her efforts were turning out to be utterly useless, and there was only one thing for it—to own up to the whole thing.

Shifting from foot to foot, Santana looked guiltily at Brittany, whose nose had turned pink from the falling snow. "B?" The blonde hummed in acknowledgement, barely looking up from the spot where she was _sure_ she'd seen two mice on a miniature sledge. A soft sigh fell from the shorter girl's lips and she took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "I um, I kind of spiked your drink. With a love potion. And I— _god,_ this is embarrassing," she sputtered out, eyes wide. "And it didn't freakin' work!" she whined, stamping her foot in annoyance. Brittany's expression remained passive, and she turned to face her friend.

"Is that why my hot chocolate smelled like coconut body wash?" she asked blankly, raising an eyebrow. Santana gulped—this was it, this was when Brittany was going to get mad and hex her or worse, be absolutely disgusted and laugh at her.

"Britt, I—" she began, before Brittany cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Don't," the blonde replied simply, shaking her head. She cocked her head to the side in, placing her fingers on the side of her chin. Santana was panicking now. She'd have to steal a time turner and somehow destroy the potion before past her could give it to Brittany, or move to another school. She wondered if she'd be any good at French and if she could rock a blue uniform. Brittany was going to hate her and tell everyone and she'd be known as the most cowardly, pathetic Gryffindor the school had ever had. Why would she think that the blonde would like someone like her? She could have anyone she wanted, there was no way that she'd settle for a moody, bitchy, mean version of—

"Hey, San?" Brittany's face broke into a bright smile, and Santana eyed her warily. Brittany had always been prone to weird mood swings, and they never failed to confuse her. "I totally know why your love potion didn't work." Santana groaned. This was just what she needed, add a remark about her poor potion making abilities to really rub salt into the wound of rejection. "It's 'cause I'm already in love with you, silly." She froze.

 _"What?"_ Santana wasn't aware that she'd voiced that out loud, and Brittany's airy giggle only made her more perplexed. Was she hearing things? Did Brittany _actually_ say that she loved her?

"You're so cute, Santana," Brittany breathed, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around her friend's slim frame. Santana was too shocked to move, and a string of garbled nonsense sounded from her lips. Brittany merely giggled again, shaking her head fondly. "That's why I didn't go all crazy and fawn all over you. Because I already love you. And no love-potion is going to be able to change the way that I love you. I already love you the most, Santana, it's like scientifically impossible." A dark blush bloomed across Santana's cheeks and she looked into blue eyes shyly, biting down on her lip.

"I love you, Britt," she breathed, their breaths mingling in the cold, crisp air. Brittany wet her lips, inching closer and pulling Santana into a searing kiss.

"I love you too, San."


End file.
